The AntiChrist's Girl
by Loony-Luna-Lovegood-98
Summary: Remember when Damien meets those three girls at the Military Academy? Well, this fanfiction is told in one of those girls' point of view, and her name is Marceline. DAMIEN X OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Anti-Christ's Girl**

**A "The Omen 2" Fanfiction**

**Shipping: Damien x Marceline (OC) **

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Hi everyone! So, If you've seen The Omen 2, you probably remember the part where Damien Thorn meets those three girls at the academy. Well, this fanfiction is told in one of those girls' point of view and what she thinks of Damien...<strong>

* * *

><p>I hold onto my brother's arm. My knees can barely hold me up, and to make it worse we're walking.<p>

"Marcy, are you okay?" My brother Anthony asks me.

I look up at him and smile. "Yeah. I-I'm fine."

He smiles back at me. "I'm sure my friends will like you. Don't worry."

I hold onto Anthony tighter. "But this is a _Military Academy_. You guys are all proper and stuff." I look at his uniform. "Well, just give it a chance. Marceline, you worry to much." He laughs and we stop walking infront of a door. "Do I look fine?" I ask nervously stroking my hair. It pulled back into a clip and I'm wearing a white dress.

"Marceline, you look fine." Anthony says laughing.

"Okay, are you ready?" He asks holding my hand.

"Yeah."

He opens the door and I step back.

_There are boys. And lots of them._

Anthony smiles and looks around. "Good, everybody's here. Come on Marceline, I want you to meet someone."

He drags me over to a crowd of boys. "Hey, Mark. I want you to meet someone."

The one named Mark walks toward my brother. He stares at me. "So this is your sister?"

Anthony smiles and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Yes, this is Marceline. She's your age."

I'm thirteen, two years younger than my brother. Mark smiles and laughs. "Hi, Marceline. Nice to finally meet you."

I smile and look around. "Okay, now I want _you _to meet someone." Mark says taking my hand. I blush slightly as we walk towards a boy. He looks to be around my age.

"Hey, Damien. Look who I found."

Damien runs over to us. He smiles and looks at me. "Is this her?"

"Yeah, this is Marceline."

I smile, I'm still nervous. Mark laughs at us. "I'll let you two get to know eachother."

* * *

><p>Damien and I just sat together, in total scilence. I decided to break it.<p>

"So..how long have you been coming here?" I ask looking at his uniform.

"Not that long. My cousin Mark has been coming here for two years."

"He's your cousin?"

"Yeah. I live with my Aunt and Uncle. My parents got killed a few years ago."

"Oh."

I sit closer to Damien. He smiles and puts his hand on mine. I blush and look up at him. Damien has the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. "Do you want to go walk around outside?" He asks me sweetly.

"Sure."

We walk out to the courtyard, holding hands. I look around. Damien and I are the only ones out here. "Hey, do you want to know a secret?" I say playfully.

"Okay, what is it?"

I smile and lean closer to Damien. "I'm a preacher's daughter."

Damien stares at me. I can tell he is surprised by what I just said. Damien laughs and holds my hand again.

"Alright. No, do _you_ want to know a secret?"

"Yeah."

The next thing I knew, Damien's arms were around my waist and his lips were on mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Anti-Christ's Girl**

**A "The Omen 2" Fanfiction**

**Shipping: Damien x Marceline (OC) **

* * *

><p>Something felt right. Like this was meant to be.<p>

My heart was pounding, and I felt light headed. My eyes closed as Damien put his lips on mine. I put my arms around him, and his arms were around me. But, it was over just as quick as it began.

Damien pulled back and looked at me. I smiled and blushed. "That was sweet." I whispered, putting my head on Damien's shoulder. He kept holding my hand. Damien laughed.

"We got close pretty quick."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Marceline! We have to leave, come on!" I heard my brother from a distance. I sighed.

"Okay, I'm coming." I called back.

Damien smiled and kissed my cheek. "Promise you'll come back and see me?" He said sweetly.

I smiled and hugged Damien. "Sure. I'll come in a few days. I promise, you'll see me again."

Damien smiled and I ran towards my brother.

* * *

><p>Anthony stood infront of me.<p>

"So, what did you think of Mark's cousin?" He asked me as we walked home.

"Oh, he was wonderful." I said sighing. "Can you bring me back so I can see Damien?"

My brother thought for a moment before answering. "Yeah. Do you want to come tommorow?"

I smiled and looked at Academy behind us.

"Yes, that would be great."

Later on after we got home, I went up to my room. I put on my satin nightgown and sat on my bed. I looked out my window...soemthing wasn't right.

I walked over to the glass and looked down at the yard below me. My room was on the second story of our house, so I had a perfect view of outside. There sitting on the grass was a black dog. I thought it had red eyes, but that was impossible. My instincs told me to turn around and pay no mind to the animal, but I couldn't move. I was scared and fascinated.

Just as I was able to move again, I heard wings flutter behind me. I turned around and gasped at what I saw.

A raven sat on my windowsill. I had never seen a raven before, so this was interesting. It pecked on the glass. The bird wanted in. And I wanted to scream.

I walked over to the window again, and this time I shut the curtains. I felt chilled to my core.

I walked over too my bed and crawled into my favorite place. Not to long after I fell asleep, thinking of Damien.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE OMEN 2**

**The Anti-Christ's Girl**

**Pairing: Damien Thorn / Marceline Westworth**

* * *

><p>"Marceline."<p>

My brother shook me lightly.

"Mar-Mar, get up. We have to go to the Academy today. Remember?"

I nodded, rubbing my eyes. "What time is...it?" I asked opening my eyes. My brother sighed. "It's ten-forty. We need to leave by eleven."

I got up as he walked out of my room. I sighed and walked over to my mirror. I stared at my image. A small and slender girl with darkest brown hair and green eyes.

I slipped off my nightgown and put on another party dress I had. It was a beautiful lilac color, so I thought I should wear a lilac bow in my hair. I brushed my hair and went down stairs.

"I'm ready." I called to Anthony.

He was already in his uniform. "Alright. Let's walk to the Academy."

"Okay."

We walked outside and began walking towards the school.

"So did you have a good time with Mark's cousin. I forgot to ask last night."

"Oh yes. We got close very quick."

Anthony looked at me and smiled. "Well that's good."

We walked up to the courtyard and I looked at the Academy. I wish I could go here, but I'm a girl. It's not fair.

We walked over to a field and watched the boys march. Anthony ran off somewhere, probably going to go talk with _his_ friends. I fixed my bow, making sure it was straight. I saw Mark and smiled at him. He walked over to me and smiled.

"Hello, Marceline."

"Hi Mark."

Mark sat down next to me and looked at my dress. "You look pretty today. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here with Anthony. He wanted to bring me back so I could see you and Damien."

Mark laughed. "He hasn't been able to stop talking about you, Marceline!"

"Oh really? How so?"

"Did you two really kiss last night?"

I blushed and twirled my hair with my finger (A habit when I'm nervous).

"y-Yes. He kissed me." I said looking at the ground, blushing profusely.

"I knew it! He told me but I didn't believe him."

Damien walked towards us and sat by me.

"Hello, Marceline."

"h-Hi Damien."

I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something Marceline." Mark said breaking us apart.

"What?" I said fixing my bow again.

"We are going to a gathering today. Would you like to come with us?"

I thought for a moment. But I already knew I was going to say yes. "Sure. My brother won't mind, he says I need to get out of the house anyways."

"Alright. We're leaving at twelve-thirty. I think it's twelve right now."

"Mark, you just want to be around Marceline. Don't you?"

"No! I know you like her, though."

Damien looked at me and I smiled.


End file.
